All Fun & Games Until Someone Breaks a Heart
by milkywaymidnight
Summary: J/P Kathryn should have known better than to play Tag with Tom.


**All Fun & Games Until Someone Breaks a Heart**

**Summary: **Kathryn should have known better than to play Tag with Tom.

**Warning/Disclaimer:** No warnings. I own nothing. If I did, than Janeway & Paris would have gotten together. But at least there's still fanfiction and not enough of it. Lol! Anyway. Everything belongs to Paramount. Not me.

**A/N:** Okay so I know I basically ignore the cannon pairings, Janeway/Chakotay & Paris/Torres in my stories, but that's because Janeway/Paris is so much cuter!

_Now on with the story_

Kathryn found herself wondering the corridors, stretching her legs. She couldn't sleep so she decided to go for a walk to try and get her mind off a certain attractive and caring blond-blue eyed pilot. She couldn't stop thinking about him and it was driving her crazy. Sometimes she hated being the Captain. She was so deep in thought that she barely managed to catch herself from bumping into none other than Tom Paris himself. "Sorry, Tom," she apologized for blocking his path trying not to blush.

"No worries!" he forgave her, giving her a slight grin. "Out for a late-night stroll?"

She nodded. "Yes. What about you?"

He shook his head a little and combed his fingers through his hair. "The same. Couldn't sleep, so I decided to get the day started early," he replied.

She looked at him with concern and asked, "Is everything all right Tom?"

He just gave her a small smile and nodded. "I'm fine," he simply answered maneuvering himself around her heading the way he was previously going before swirling around and hurried back up to her.

Wondering what he was up to Kathryn instinctively backed away and gave him a warning look. He just grinned and tapped her on the shoulder. She blinked wondering if he had gone mad. "Tom, what are you..?" He tapped her shoulder again cutting her off.

"Tag, you're it!" With that he spun around and ran down the corridor.

_'He doesn't seriously expect me to follow him?' _ She thought shaking her head _'He can be such a child sometimes.' She smiled_ at that and then thought maybe it would be fun, which she doesn't get a lot of these days. "Oh, what the hell!" she exclaimed before charging after him.

Tom ran but at a pace he knew that she would be able to catch up with him easily and soon she was on his heals laughing and trying to tag him next. "Tom you're so immature!" he heard her cry.

He laughed dodging her as she made a lunge for him and ran the opposite direction and retorted, "And that makes you?"

She glared at his retreating back and quickened her speed as fast as her legs could carry her. She leaped on his back, knocking the air out of Tom's lungs as he fell face down on the floor with her still on top.

"Tag, I win!" She exclaimed breathing heavily as she started to climb off of Tom's back, who pushed himself up. He grabbed her by the waist and spun over on his back and pulled her on top of him. "Tom?" he heard the quaver in her voice but didn't want to let her go just yet. It felt too good having her in his arms like this.

"You said you win! Don't you want your prize?"

"Depends on what it is?"

Tom grinned lifting his hand pushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear. He felt her tense and lifted her chin with his finger until her eyes found his. "You trust me right?"

"You know I do," she replied giving him a look. He cupped the back of his hand around her neck and pulled her down until her lips were hovering not an inch apart above his. He expected her to pull away, but she didn't.

"Even after I do this?" With that he brought her lips the rest of the way down on top of his. It was a gentle kiss. He didn't want to over step his bounds and have her push away from him. She started kissing back, knowing it was okay, he deepened the kiss, their tungs dueling in a never ending battle. But even battles must come to an end and they separated from the lack of oxygen, panting for breath.

"Wow!" she breathed. Tom smiled giving her a light kiss on the forehead.

"I love you!" he expressed his love and frowned a little when she pulled back and gave him a look full of sorrow, a sense of loss.

"I wish things could be different. I really do," she said slowly getting to her feet. Tom nodded doing the same.

"This was fun Tom! I think you actually tired me out. Goodnight," She waved him bye as she turned around and walked back to her quarters. Tom watched her go, taking a piece of his heart with her.

_**End**_

**Feedback?** _**Yes, PLEASE!**_


End file.
